Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic toys and games, and more particularly to a miniature toy race car in combination with a miniature pinball game.
Prior Art
A virtually limitless array of miniature cars, including those having the appearance of a race car, are well known. These miniature cars may be passive, rollable or electronically powered for movement across a surface.
Conventional pinball games are also well known in which a horizontal surface supports a variety of moveable striking members, an array of scoring targets and a separate pinball which is driven across the horizontal surface by manually activating one or more of the pinball striking members. Typically, a scoreboard is included with pinball machines so that each player may be provided with a cumulative count or score achieved during each play time period.
The present invention provides a unique combination of a miniature toy race car and a miniature pinball game housed within the car body of the race car. By removal of the removable top portion of the car body, the otherwise concealed miniature pinball game is made playably accessible. A miniature scoreboard, preferably in the form of a rear spoiler or air deflector, when pivotally moved into operative position, provides a viewable display of the ongoing and total score achieved by each player during each timed game played. Various of the striking members are selectively activated by pressing or depressing selected areas of the car body and wheels.